Un lugar encantador
by Megera
Summary: Ha pasado el tiempo desde el último capítulo de la séptima temporada. Sunnydale sigue siendo una mancha en el paisaje californiano pero cuando una nueva Boca del Infierno se abra muy cerca de donde estuvo la original, Rupert Giles tendrá que tomar una decisión transcendental en su vida y en el futuro linaje de las Cazadoras.
1. Chapter 1

**Un lugar encantador**

Miró el reloj en su muñeca izquierda. Hacía calor, como casi todo el año en esa parte del mundo. Apuró el último trago de bebida mientras contemplaba sin curiosidad el flujo y reflujo de motos y camiones entre los surtidores de combustible; el hielo se deslizó provocando su peculiar tintineo cuando hizo girar el vaso. La camarera se acercó, invocada por el sonido, pero él la detuvo con un movimiento de cabeza. Tenía unas cuantas horas de viaje por delante y no le agradaba la idea de hacer una parada en el desierto. Aunque al ritmo con el que el sudor empapaba su camisa lo más probable era que muriera de deshidratación. Viejos hábitos de etiqueta que no podía abandonar.

Se sentía nervioso. Quien lo viera no lo notaría, pero estaba tenso. Quizá fuera el cansancio de los kilómetros recorridos o la proximidad con el agujero en la tierra que alguna vez fuera su hogar y el de sus amigos. Volvió a medir la distancia entre las agujas. Unos minutos pasadas las tres de la tarde. El termómetro fuera de la ventana marcaba cuarenta y cinco grados. Nadie podía vivir a esa temperatura, por dios santo. Y sin embargo, como ralentizados, hombres y mujeres enormes aparecían y desaparecían con una cadencia hipnótica. América volvería a ser grande. Sonrió recordando que su patria también lo había elegido y se había separado de Europa, con el resultado que todos conocían.

"Vamos Wes, dónde estás", murmuró para sí. Hacía media hora que tendría que haber llegado. "Wes". Él era el único que seguía llamándolo así, del mismo modo que le permitía que lo llamara Rupert. Otro viejo hábito.

La puerta se abrió y Wesley entró. El vehículo que lo había traído no estaba a la vista, debía haber estacionado en la parte trasera del restaurante. Lo observó acercarse. Hacía un par de años que no lo veía. Se había dejado crecer el oscuro cabello que ya mostraba algunas canas y le caía sobre la frente para ocultar una cicatriz, que aún desde esa distancia, era notoria. Vestía ropa clara y casual, amplia, para esconder las armas y el chaleco de Kevlar que él mismo debería estar usando si no fuera por ese calor infernal.

Lo saludó con una inclinación mientras registraba mentalmente a los clientes. Su memoria fotográfica lo ayudaría a ubicarlos y evitarlos en caso de que algo saliera mal. Rupert se levantó con una mueca y cambió el peso del cuerpo. Le dolía la pierna.

Wesley se detuvo ante la mesa y lo abrazó con decisión, con firmeza, con reconcentrado cariño. —Perdón por la tardanza, la autopista está imposible… ¿Cómo estás? —Le preguntó mientras se separaba y se sentaba con un solo movimiento.

—No me quejo —contestó Rupert con timidez.

—Es bueno saberlo.

La camarera se acercó, solícita, cortando el momento.

—¿Puedo invitarte algo? —le preguntó Rupert.

Wesley miró a la mujer. —¿Qué tienen sin alcohol?

—Pepsi, agua y Lipton helado.

Wesley sonrió y entendió por qué el viejo Vigilante lo había citado ahí.

—Un Lipton.

—En seguida.

Rupert esbozó una mueca ante la sonrisa y bajó la vista hacia sus manos extendidas sobre la mesa. —Los hábitos no se pierden…

—Con el tiempo son lo único que nos mantiene en el mundo real —completó Wesley.

—Sí, creo que sí. Es un buen resumen.

Ambos se quedaron mirando las ondas de calor que se levantaban desde el asfalto de la ruta barrida por el polvo rojizo. Los españoles habían entendido muy bien que solo en una tierra fantástica podían existir paisajes como esos, y con un enorme sentido de la ironía así la habían nombrado sellando su destino.

Ninguno de los dos parecía estar apurado a pesar del retraso en el encuentro. Esperaban a que la camarera regresara a fin de no ser interrumpidos.

—¿Cuándo llegaste, Rupert?

La pregunta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Su nombre repetido sonaba irreal. —Hace poco menos de un mes.

—¿Y cómo está la vieja Europa?

—Menos calurosa… y más vieja.

La camarera colocó un vaso alto con hielo picado y vació el Lipton en él. Wesley agradeció y bebió un sorbo.

—¿Cuándo vas a ir por allí?

—Supongo que no tengo mucho que hacer allá. Mi vida está acá, ahora…

Rupert consideró la respuesta pero no sugirió que quizá podría ir a visitarlo. Al fin de cuentas, aunque habían comenzado mal habían aprendido a trabajar juntos, y el hombre compartía su mismo pasado. Alguien con quien no sentirse un extraño. Era increíble cómo nunca había terminado de asimilar la desaparición de Sunnydale y todo lo que ello había implicado.

—Claro, sí, lógico…

Wesley lo observó con atención. Lo había reconocido por sus ojos y por sus maneras. Todavía guardaba en su memoria al hombre burlón que lo había recibido en la biblioteca, un millón de años atrás, cuando la posibilidad era todo lo que tenía. Este hombre pálido y ojeroso que rengueaba ostensiblemente no tenía nada que ver con ese otro. Ni siquiera era una sombra de él. Eran dos seres disociados, independientes; dos seres que en algún punto habían olvidado el lugar en el que debían reunirse.

Rupert se quitó los anteojos y se masajeó la nariz, mirándolo pensativo. Wesley metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y extrajo un objeto pequeño envuelto en un paño oscuro. Lo puso sobre la mesa y lo empujó hacia él. Rupert lo tomó y lo guardó en su morral, sin quitar la vista de los parroquianos. Wesley no había notado el bolso junto a la silla. Supuso que llevaría armas de repuesto y quizá ingredientes mágicos, ¿ropa tal vez?

Rupert pasó la mano abierta sobre el bolso y este desapareció, del mismo modo en que había aparecido. Eso era, magia. Wesley pestañeó sorprendido, no por la magia en sí, sino por la naturalidad del acto y del gesto. Él nunca había sido bueno con esas artes pero en cambio se había convertido en un formidable combatiente. A pesar de ello, estaba delegando en sus jóvenes guerreros tareas que antes hubiese acometido sin un segundo pensamiento. Su cuerpo tenía demasiadas cicatrices como para seguir exigiéndolo.

—Gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mí —dijo Rupert con suavidad.

Wesley lo miraba curioso. —Un placer, aunque me gustaría saber qué estoy haciendo… NO sé qué utilidad tiene este diario…

—¿Lo leíste?

—Hace años, antes de que el Concejo me despidiera… —bajó la vista.

—Está bien, no es un reproche, solo inquietud. Es mi primer diario como Vigilante. No tiene nada especial salvo ser el primero.

—¿En serio estás bien? —el tono tenía una invitación a la confesión que él no registró.

Rupert asintió pensativo y Wesley supo que mentía, pero no podía hacer nada más. No tenía un gran recuerdo sobre sus tiempos de Vigilante-Cazadora, y él no se lo había facilitado, no le había dado oportunidad. Siempre se había preguntado cómo el Concejo había nombrado a un Vigilante que no podía mantener las paradas básicas en un duelo de esgrima. Aún así sentía que debía haberlo intentado, haberlo instruido y no humillado, pero eso lo había pensado mucho después, cuando Wes había desaparecido y había vuelto convertido en un hombre aplomado y grave, a instancias de Angel. Un ser despreciable había sido capaz de lo que él no. Sin embargo, en esos tiempos lejanos todo estaba en juego: la vida de su Cazadora, la de sus amigos, la integridad de todo ese microcosmos en el que se sentía seguro, querido y esencial. Ese pequeño mundo que hacía que el otro estuviera a salvo de la maldad.

—Creo que nunca me disculpé apropiadamente por… como nos conocimos.

Wesley se rio con espontaneidad. —Yo creo que sí, en las mil veces que me salvaste la vida hasta que me aparté de tu camino.

—No me refiero a eso. No iba a dejarte morir si estaba en mis manos salvarte… pero podría haber intentado…

—¿Qué? ¿Entrenarme? ¿Instruirme? ¿En serio? Se suponía que el Concejo me había hecho un Vigilante, no te estaba mandando un interno, te estaba mandando un reemplazo. Lo cierto es que hacía muy pocos meses que estaba en la lista de aspirantes, y ni siquiera en la de los mejores. Nunca pasé la prueba. No sé por qué me designaron en tu lugar. Nunca pensé que me iban a asignar no a una, sino a dos Cazadoras, y a una mentalmente inestable. Estaba aterrorizado.

—Lo recuerdo… aún así… quizá podría haber…

—¿Haber sido más Giles?

Giles dio un respingo y Wesley le apretó el hombro.

—Lo siento, no quise…

"Ser Giles". Eso le demandaba su Cazadora cuando perdía el foco, cuando se sentía abrumado y las respuestas no afluían de un libro o de un encantamiento, cuando las relaciones humanas se complicaban y entrometían. Había sabido ser "tan" Giles que había destrozado, sin hacer nada, ese entendimiento que los había convertido en el mejor equipo. Con un chasquido todo había desaparecido, envejecido, enmohecido y muerto.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que Willow está en una cruzada de salvamento de manuscritos, documentos, diarios… y… y no quiero que este termine en sus manos. Es muy… demasiado personal y no aporta a la causa.

—Entiendo. Aunque Willow lo echará en falta. También fue entrenada…

—Por mí, para ser minuciosa y precisa. Lo sé. Probablemente nunca haya visto este diario. El propio Concejo nunca lo volvió a ver cuando me di cuenta de que era demasiado personal. Desde ese momento llevé registros paralelos… No es que les mintiera….

—Solo omitiste la parte humana y tus temores…

Rupert asintió. Era raro recordar todo eso después de tantos años.

—Tu secreto está seguro conmigo. Me gustaría que alguna vez pases por mi casa y te quedes un tiempo. Unas vacaciones lejos del trabajo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Un té y una buena charla son raros hoy en día.

Le estiró una tarjeta. —Mi nueva dirección.

Rupert lo estudió por un segundo, parecía sincero. Luego miró las palabras y los números y arrugó el papel.

—Pero…

—¿Memoria fotográfica?

Wesley resopló aliviado. Siempre olvidaba que era de las pocas cosas que compartía con el viejo Vigilante.

—No te preocupes, es un compromiso que cumpliré con sumo placer. —Al fin de cuentas él se lo había sugerido antes y necesitaba con desesperación no sentirse ni solo ni culpable, aunque hubiese pasado el tiempo del perdón y del olvido.

—Entonces tenemos una cita programada. —Wesley se levantó, extendió la mano y cuando Rupert la estrechó lo agarró con fuerza del antebrazo para poder abrazarlo—. Mucho cuidado con lo que hagas.

Rupert no dijo nada. Wesley sonrió y dio media vuelta mientras él se quedaba parado junto a la mesa mirándolo salir y cruzar con paso decidido la playa de despacho de combustible. Lo siguió con la vista y cuando parpadeó ya no estaba allí. Esa era su señal para ponerse en movimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

Hacía unas horas que manejaba en silencio, al ritmo de sus pensamientos. La música se había acabado muchos kilómetros atrás y esa carretera se internaba tanto en el desierto que ninguna estación de radio aparecía en el dial. Sin dejar de mirar el asfalto abrió la guantera, bajó el vidrio del acompañante y sacó una bolsa plástica de debajo de unos papeles. La levantó y la sacudió. Le quedaban unos cuantos cigarrillos armados, de los buenos.

Disminuyó la velocidad mientras abría la bolsa y pescaba uno. Se humedeció los labios y los apretó contra el papel del cigarrillo en tanto lo encendía y llenaba los pulmones de humo. La primera pitada fue profunda y placentera. Hacía horas que la estaba deseando, que la necesitaba. El dolor en la pierna lo estaba matando aunque el médico dijera que estaba curado. A él no lo había torturado un demonio. Soltó despacio el humo y el habitáculo se llenó del picante olor a clorofila. Por un momento se olvidó de que conducía en el desierto y para cuando enfocó sus manos sobre el volante era de noche; una perfecta noche estrellada sobre el desierto de California. Sorprendido detuvo el auto al costado del camino y corroboró la hora. Eran las diez de la noche y todavía aferraba en su mano izquierda la colilla del cigarrillo.

—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó una voz somnolienta desde la parte de atrás.

—No, no Buffy… —contestó sin pensar, todavía mirando el cigarrillo. Se dio vuelta de golpe. Ahí no podía haber nadie. Buffy había muerto hacía más de una década; para ser exactos, doce años, tres meses, cuatro días y seis horas. Él mismo se había encargado de que la tercera fuera la definitiva. No había habido sepultura, ni cuerpo, solo un puñado de cenizas esparcidas en el enorme jardín de su casa en Inglaterra, cerca de él. Por lo tanto, hacía más de veinte años que habían estado juntos en ese desierto buscando respuestas para combatir al primer mal, para reencontrarse con la Cazadora ancestral. Y sin embargo, acababa de oír la somnolienta voz de la suya viniendo de la parte de atrás del vehículo, tan clara y real como todos los días de su vida juntos.

Apoyó la cabeza en el volante y cerró los ojos. Algunos fragmentos del viaje al desierto volvieron acicateados por la voz, por el entorno y por qué no, por el cigarrillo que acababa de fumar hacía tres horas. Ninguno de los dos sabía si el ritual iba a funcionar o quién aparecería. Recordó también que la Cazadora ancestral casi lo traspasa con su lanza. Los Vigilantes, a diferencia de ellas, no habían existido siempre y mucho menos como aliados.

—Te estás alejando del plan, mi viejo amigo. —se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

—Quizá, pero es bueno volver a encontrarnos después de todo ¿No te parece? —volvió a responderle la voz de Buffy.

Se dio vuelta de nuevo, despacio. Ahí estaba, sentada, con los pies descalzos sobre los asientos de cuero genuino, con su enorme sonrisa y un extraño brillo a su alrededor.

—Hola Giles, ¿cómo estás?

Rupert sintió que su mente se había despejado de inmediato. Pestañeó y extendió su mano izquierda hacia ella, y ella, con un gesto nada habitual, repitió el movimiento y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

—Có… có… ¿cómo es posible? —atinó a tartamudear. Otro viejo hábito.

—Me extraña, Giles, siempre fuiste el chico de las palabras, el chico de las respuestas.

Él miraba fascinado los dedos de su Cazadora, sentía la textura rugosa de los años de entrenamiento, pero también una especie de electricidad que fluía entre ellos, como un circuito que se había cerrado en el momento en que sus manos se unieron. —El Diario… claro… debe haber sido eso… —aventuró, sin soltarle la mano y sin dejar de sonreírle. Era tan bueno volver a verla. Pero parte de su cerebro le decía que había algo sospechoso, además de tenerla ahí. No había ejecutado ningún ritual, que era para lo que necesitaba el diario en primer lugar.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo de nuevo en el desierto? —le preguntó ella al tiempo que saltaba al asiento del acompañante. "Es real", pensó, "tiene forma y peso… esto sí está pasando".

—Pues…

—Tranquilo Giles, sé lo que estás pensando, pero esta vez las cosas no se van a torcer. No hay arrogancia, ni malos entendidos, ni nada de todo eso, solo tu amor por mí o… por quien fui. No hay Paraíso perdido, no hay culpas. Nada de eso. La tercera fue la buena. —Dejó de mirarlo y observó a su alrededor cambiando de tema—. Siempre me gustó este auto… Ahora supongo que es un clásico, como el viejo Giles-móvil.

—Supongo que sí, aunque ahora es de Xander. Me lo está prestando. —Era hasta casi normal hablar con ella, como si necesitaran ponerse al día de cosas tan triviales. Quizá eso fuera lo que en verdad habían necesitado todos esos años.

Los ojos de Buffy se agrandaron con la sorpresa. —¿Xander tiene este auto? Las chicas… No, claro que no. ¿Qué edad tiene Xander?

—Cuarenta.

Buffy silbó y volvió a sonreír. —Entonces sí, las chicas deben morir por este auto. Al fin de cuentas es Xander.

Giles le devolvió la sonrisa también recordando que lo había comprado cuando su vida se había quedado sin un futuro cierto, y aunque no había conseguido a la chica lo había conservado de todos modos

—¡Guau! Me acabo de acordar de algo…

—¿De qué? —preguntó Giles.

—Señorita Summers, no nos hemos presentado apropiadamente… —le dijo remedando su voz y su acento—. ¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste?

Giles volvió a ese día de otoño en Sunnydale, hacía veinticuatro años. Revivió la imagen de esa muchachita sonriente que en un instante había sentido que el destino la había vuelto a atrapar y que no la dejaría hasta matarla. —¿Qué pensé? No lo recuerdo —mintió—. Estaba asustado, como lo estuve todos los años que siguieron. El cuerpo humano es una máquina frágil y aunque el de la Cazadora sana, siempre hay un nuevo mal que enfrentar, y el mal siempre termina volviendo…

—Hasta que la tercera vez es la definitiva.

Rupert asintió. Hasta que un estúpido accidente doméstico te mata y no hay vuelta atrás. —Sí.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos otra vez acá?

—Estoy volviendo a casa, pero antes pensé pasar por cierto punto místico que se activó muy cerca de donde estuvo la Boca del Infierno.

—Estás usando magia, puedo sentirla, es muy poderosa —la voz de Buffy tenía una nota de curiosidad disimulada, como si temiera incomodarlo.

—Sí —la miró a los ojos. No eran los ojos de Buffy después de todo. Tenían su tono azulado, pero había algo más detrás de ellos, como si se movieran pequeñas sombras, como ondas en un océano profundo—. Willow y yo estamos en eso. Mejor de nuestro lado que en nuestra contra. Al fin superé mi episodio con Ripper.

—¡Will! —chilló de alegría—. ¡Me gustaría verla! ¿Cómo está?

—Hermosa, ocupada, enfocada, seria, amable. Muy Willow. Por eso le pedí a Wesley el diario. No es necesario que Will lo lea, aunque sea… haya sido tu amiga… —Giles se dio cuenta de la necesidad que tenía de contarle, de hablar como dos adultos, como nunca se lo habían permitido aunque habían superado, contra todo pronóstico, la barrera de la vida promedio de una Cazadora. Y ahí estaba, quizá totalmente drogado, hablando consigo mismo, sin sentirse miserable por una vez.

—Supongo que no querías hacer este viaje solo, por eso estoy acá.

—Lo siento…

—No me estoy quejando, ya te dije que es bueno volver a verte —y entrelazó otra vez sus dedos con los de él—. ¿Desde cuándo…?

—¿Umm…? —Rupert no entendió el cambio de tono—. ¿Perdón?

—¿Desde cuándo…? —le hizo el gesto de fumar con los dedos pulgar e índice apretados.

—Ah… eso… pues… cuando te dije que el cuerpo es una máquina frágil… Desde que una potencial me rompió la pierna en tres pedazos y las viejas heridas de la tortura a la que me sometió Angelus reaparecieron, abandoné los calmantes y me pasé a la buena hierba. A veces funciona. No me estoy haciendo más joven, mi querida.

El tono amargo sorprendió a Buffy, no porque no fuera cierto que no se estaba haciendo más joven, sino porque nunca antes había hablado de la tortura de Angel. Ella nunca había querido preguntar. Había huido y cuando había regresado las heridas más visibles ya no estaban ahí, salvo por los temblores en las manos. Habían transcurrido meses hasta que habían podido volver a entrenar juntos. Pero, otra vez, no había pensado demasiado en ello. Él era el adulto a cargo aunque el asunto de salvar al mundo fuera su deber. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes. El estar muerta tenía algo que ver, pero había madurado antes de que eso ocurriera aunque Giles no hubiese estado para verlo, y porque salvar al mundo había sido, al fin de cuentas, un trabajo de todos. Porque se debían demasiadas cosas.

—Hacíamos un buen equipo —sentenció.

—El mejor —le contestó él, sin mirarla, encendiendo un cigarrillo común mientras le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con el pulgar. Buffy observaba su perfil. Seguía siendo el hombre que había conocido, en algún punto, pero se lo veía agotado, excesivamente delgado y pálido. No lo había visto envejecer y como con los niños convertidos en adultos el pasaje resultaba extraño. Sus ojos verdes eran los de siempre, sin embargo, su expresión se había vuelto inescrutable. Había un toque de tristeza, de amargura acentuada en la comisura de los labios y en la manera en que entrecerraba los ojos al hablar. Su cabello era apenas un recuerdo, una fina nube de color incierto, además de una visible cicatriz en el cuello del lado equivocado. Alguna sanguijuela había querido hacerlo sufrir.

Observó sus ademanes mientras terminaba el cigarrillo. Ninguno de los dos sabía a dónde iba eso, pero no había prisa alguna.

—De acuerdo, ya que no tuve necesidad de convocarte supongo que es justo que sepas por qué quería que estuvieras conmigo.

Buffy lo miró. Le había dicho que no sabía por qué estaban ahí. —No entiendo… dijiste…

—Que no sé por qué estás acá. Es cierto. No sé por qué estás acá cuando todavía no te invoqué, pero lo iba a hacer. Necesito de tu fortaleza para prevenir que la Boca del Infierno vuelva a abrirse… Por eso le pedí a Wesley el diario. No somos amigos como con Xander, pero nos entendemos y confiamos el uno en el otro. No sé si en realidad ese punto místico hará reaparecer la Boca del Infierno, pero si es así, no podemos arriesgarnos. —Seguía hablando sin mirarla, vigilando el horizonte estrellado del cielo del desierto. Su tono era el que reconocía de sus lecturas previas a una batalla, de los momentos de plantear la estrategia, un poco acelerado, excitado por la perspectiva.

—¿Y lo estás haciendo solo porque…?

—Porque no se lo pedí a nadie más, porque es solo una conjetura, porque es mi último trabajo como mentor…

—¿Te vas a retirar…?

—No precisamente… o sí.

Buffy giro en el asiento para mirarlo.

—Estoy enfermo. Es cuestión de meses y quiero cerciorarme de que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora en California. —Esta vez la miró y sostuvo la expresión circunspecta—. ¿Qué? No me mires así. Veo que no es la gran cosa estar muerto —replicó con una sonrisa forzada. Pero sabía que era la gran cosa, porque él no era su Cazadora, porque era solo un mortal sin habilidades especiales y tenía miedo.

Buffy lo estudiaba con una mezcla de sorpresa y alarma. —¿Desde cuándo mi Vigilante bromea con estar muerto?

—¿Desde que no soy tu Vigilante…? —contestó sin pensarlo y se arrepintió de inmediato—. No quise… no sé…

Frunció el ceño y lo abrazó. Era bueno estar muerta y no ser inmaterial. Sintió que él se ponía rígido. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo y cerró los ojos. Percibía la energía que circulaba entre ellos, el corazón de Giles acelerado y sus manos que se habían posado en su espalda con incertidumbre.

—Lo siento mucho —le susurró, sin romper el contacto—. En cuanto a mí, nada fue tu culpa. Lo sabíamos desde que nos conocimos. Lo sabía desde antes de conocerte. Yo iba a morir, tarde o temprano y gracias a tu pericia fue tarde. No lo suficiente, es verdad, pero me diste ese tiempo. Ese día en la biblioteca cuando te vi parado con tu solemne expresión reviví la muerte de Merrick… no quería que volviera a pasar… no quería que la oscuridad fuera cierta, no quería que el miedo a los armarios mal cerrados por la noche de verdad ocultaran al Mal.

Sintió que Giles le devolvía el abrazo con fuerza. Se separó unos centímetros, lo miró a los ojos y lo besó. Era lógico, era natural, era lo que no habían hecho bien en todos esos años de no saber qué había estado equivocado entre ellos. —Gracias por todo. —Volvió a besarlo pero esta vez él la correspondió—. Ahora es el momento en que Xander dice algo gracioso… pero como no está… supongo que deberíamos ir a buscar esa Boca del Infierno antes de que esto se ponga dramático…

Los ojos verdes se iluminaron como en los viejos tiempos y se sonrojó. Adoraba eso. De joven lo hacía a propósito. Con los chicos apostaban cuánto pasaría para que Giles se sintiera incómodo por algo, cuánto pasaría hasta que lo golpearan y quedara inconsciente (las primeras veces los había asustado, pero luego como nunca había sido muy grave…), cuánto hasta que los mandara a clase o a casa a estudiar. Esas cosas de aquella época en la que de repente, se había convertido en la figura paterna presente de todos ellos.

Y después habían crecido, pero no madurado, y lo habían dejado de lado, salvo quizá Xander que había entendido lo que era convertirse en adulto y aceptar que el mundo no descansaba en sus puños, sino en sus amigos, y que Giles era el mejor de todos ellos. Que no era ni viejo, ni aburrido ni desagradable. Había sido el lugar seguro donde refugiarse sin hacer preguntas cuando la tormenta arreciaba, pero no habían comprendido que a cierta edad, la edad no importa porque al fin de cuentas todos estaban en el mismo barco y el de ellos era uno con un itinerario peligroso.

Buffy enarcó las cejas y le devolvió la sonrisa. Él puso el motor en marcha, le tomó la mano y se la besó con entusiasmo. —Vamos a ver qué está pasando —le dijo, mientras notaba cómo la energía crepitaba a su alrededor. La buena y vieja energía de la Cazadora.

—¿Estás seguro de que no nos perdimos?

Llevaba unos kilómetros con ella y ya se había olvidado de que no habían estado juntos por media vida. Había sido tan fácil retomar donde lo habían dejado, luego de que ella ya no fuera la única Cazadora, sino Su Cazadora. Era sexista, egoísta, posesivo, pero era así. Era Su Cazadora y él Su Vigilante. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, el lazo se había roto. Ella había entrado a la adultez sin él, y él la había dejado, había dejado de lastimarse, de intentarlo. —Aunque no lo creas he aprendido a usar el GPS… Además esta ruta no tiene desvíos de ningún tipo. Más adelante… ahí está… —señaló.

En el medio del desierto, como si hubiese aterrizado recién, divisaron una estación de servicio iluminada cual nave espacial. Rupert inspiró audiblemente.

—¡Ja! Te atrapé. Estabas preocupado.

La miró de reojo. Aunque se veía tal cual la recordaba su desenfadada alegría era la de la muchachita de la secundaria de Sunnydale, la chiquilla descarriada de la que Merrick no se cansaba de hablar en sus cartas. No era la versión apagada de su segunda resurrección, ni la mujer reservada y resignada de sus últimos años. Era la versión brillante, con su sonrisa de veinte mil voltios iluminando el lugar, antes de que Angel le destrozara el corazón. Quizá eso era estar muerto. Retornar a la esencia justo en el momento antes de que fuera arrasada.

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía dejar de sentir esa vieja energía que lo había rodeado todos esos años juntos, que lo había convertido en un buen Vigilante. Recordó las noches en los cementerios cuando los monstruos no aparecían y pasaban tiempo charlando y haciendo la tarea, como lo más natural del mundo; sus madrugadas velando el sueño de Oz, incluso las conversaciones trasnochadas luego de su desafortunada transformación en demonio. Pero también estaba su cumpleaños 18 por no citar el 19 cuando…

—Voy a llenar el tanque y se supone que más adelante, en un rodeo, hay un hotel. Estoy cansado y es tarde…

—Me ofrecería para conducir, pero nunca me dejaste tocar a tu bebé. ¿Qué problema tienen ustedes con los autos y las mujeres?

Giles se rio. —Particularmente ninguno, pero te recuerdo que nunca fuiste buena conductora y no creo poder explicar tu presencia si un policía de caminos nos detiene.

Buffy puso los ojos en blanco. —Viste muchas películas Giles, te arruinamos para siempre. No hay policías camineros en el medio del desierto de California, menos a medianoche. ¿Quién andaría por aquí a estas horas? Además, este es un país libre. ¿El sueño americano, te suena?

Rupert empezó a reírse. De verdad que lo estaba disfrutando. —Me temo, mi querida, que te perdiste algunos capítulos. ¿Y qué obsesión tienen ustedes los coloniales con el sueño americano?

Ella achicó los ojos y lo miró con furia. Se estaba divirtiendo. —O sea, que no me vas a dejar conducir tu auto que ahora es de Xander…

—No. Tiene que llegar intacto al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles.

—Le voy a decir que estuviste fumando en él…

De repente los dos hicieron silencio. Esto no era como si él hubiera ido a buscarla luego de una estadía alejados. Ella había muerto y aunque la tercera había sido la vencida ahora resultaba que no se sentía nada bien. Él pretendía convocar su energía espiritual, su fortaleza, no a ella de carne y hueso. De pronto, la situación se había convertido en uno de esos sueños vívidos en los que uno sabe que cuando se despierte habrá perdido la respuesta a todo lo que siempre quiso.

Giles entró en la estación de servicio sin atinar a responder y bajó sin mirarla. El empleado estaba adentro, con los pies sobre el mostrador absorto en un pequeño monitor. El lugar parecía el perfecto entorno para una película de asesinos sicópatas.

—Buenas noches, podría…

El hombre bajó las piernas y lo miró apreciativamente.

—¿Qué se le perdió a un inglés en California? —le espetó de mal humor y Giles apostó a que escupiría con desprecio, pero no lo hizo.

—Disculpe, no quise… molestarlo, es que… la bomba tiene candado y entonces…

—Sí, sí, ya sé, no se explique…

El hombre salió, llave en mano, desatascó el candado y se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Va a quedarse ahí toda la noche o va a cargar el tanque?

Buffy bajó del auto a rescatarlo. —Tengo hambre. ¿Podría comprar algo si no lo molesto? —le dijo con su sonrisa más inocente.

—Por supuesto señorita, lo que desee.

Siguió al hombre mientras Giles la observaba con incredulidad. "Tengo hambre ¿dijo?... Siempre tenía hambre, era asombroso lo que podía comer y si era dulce mejor, pero…".

—¡Buffy!

Ella se dio vuelta y con un elegante movimiento atrapó la billetera.

—¡Gracias!

Rupert suspiró. La brisa templada le traía los sonidos del silencio: insectos, el aullido de un coyote, el murmullo a lo lejos de algún vehículo. Estaba cansado pero su cuerpo no dolía, una sensación que no saboreaba hacía mucho. El roce rápido de las manos de Buffy en su cintura lo hicieron volverse.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Pensaba —le contestó simplemente—. ¿Conseguiste algo comestible? —colgó la manguera—. ¿Le pagaste a tu nuevo amigo?

—Por supuesto, con propina y todo —le dijo con tono burlón—. Un sujeto encantador.

El hombre vino desde adentro, cerró la bomba y le dio una última mirada a la pareja para irse a hacer lo que hubiera estado haciendo.

Giles se apoyó en el capot sin moverse. Buffy colocó las bolsas de _snacks_ sobre el parabrisas. Habían bajado el techo hacía unos kilómetros. Se instaló a su lado, le dio una botella de agua abierta y se sentó sobre el auto para equiparar su estatura.

—Gracias.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro y él le pasó el brazo por encima para que pudiera acomodarse.

—Estamos en problemas —le dijo ella.

Él asintió. No había ninguna duda de eso.


	3. Chapter 3

—¿Estás seguro de que no nos perdimos?

Llevaba unos kilómetros con ella y ya se había olvidado de que no habían estado juntos por media vida. Había sido tan fácil retomar donde lo habían dejado, luego de que ella ya no fuera la única Cazadora, sino Su Cazadora. Era sexista, egoísta, posesivo, pero era así. Era Su Cazadora y él Su Vigilante. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, el lazo se había roto. Ella había entrado a la adultez sin él, y él la había dejado, había dejado de lastimarse, de intentarlo. —Aunque no lo creas he aprendido a usar el GPS… Además esta ruta no tiene desvíos de ningún tipo. Más adelante… ahí está… —señaló.

En el medio del desierto, como si hubiese aterrizado recién, divisaron una estación de servicio iluminada cual nave espacial. Rupert inspiró audiblemente.

—¡Ja! Te atrapé. Estabas preocupado.

La miró de reojo. Aunque se veía tal cual la recordaba su desenfadada alegría era la de la muchachita de la secundaria de Sunnydale, la chiquilla descarriada de la que Merrick no se cansaba de hablar en sus cartas. No era la versión apagada de su segunda resurrección, ni la mujer reservada y resignada de sus últimos años. Era la versión brillante, con su sonrisa de veinte mil voltios iluminando el lugar, antes de que Angel le destrozara el corazón. Quizá eso era estar muerto. Retornar a la esencia justo en el momento antes de que fuera arrasada.

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía dejar de sentir esa vieja energía que lo había rodeado todos esos años juntos, que lo había convertido en un buen Vigilante. Recordó las noches en los cementerios cuando los monstruos no aparecían y pasaban tiempo charlando y haciendo la tarea, como lo más natural del mundo; sus madrugadas velando el sueño de Oz, incluso las conversaciones trasnochadas luego de su desafortunada transformación en demonio. Pero también estaba su cumpleaños 18 por no citar el 19 cuando…

—Voy a llenar el tanque y se supone que más adelante, en un rodeo, hay un hotel. Estoy cansado y es tarde…

—Me ofrecería para conducir, pero nunca me dejaste tocar a tu bebé. ¿Qué problema tienen ustedes con los autos y las mujeres?

Giles se rio. —Particularmente ninguno, pero te recuerdo que nunca fuiste buena conductora y no creo poder explicar tu presencia si un policía de caminos nos detiene.

Buffy puso los ojos en blanco. —Viste muchas películas Giles, te arruinamos para siempre. No hay policías camineros en el medio del desierto de California, menos a medianoche. ¿Quién andaría por aquí a estas horas? Además, este es un país libre. ¿El sueño americano, te suena?

Rupert empezó a reírse. De verdad que lo estaba disfrutando. —Me temo, mi querida, que te perdiste algunos capítulos. ¿Y qué obsesión tienen ustedes los coloniales con el sueño americano?

Ella achicó los ojos y lo miró con furia. Se estaba divirtiendo. —O sea, que no me vas a dejar conducir tu auto que ahora es de Xander…

—No. Tiene que llegar intacto al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles.

—Le voy a decir que estuviste fumando en él…

De repente los dos hicieron silencio. Esto no era como si él hubiera ido a buscarla luego de una estadía alejados. Ella había muerto y aunque la tercera había sido la vencida ahora resultaba que no se sentía nada bien. Él pretendía convocar su energía espiritual, su fortaleza, no a ella de carne y hueso. De pronto, la situación se había convertido en uno de esos sueños vívidos en los que uno sabe que cuando se despierte habrá perdido la respuesta a todo lo que siempre quiso.

Giles entró en la estación de servicio sin atinar a responder y bajó sin mirarla. El empleado estaba adentro, con los pies sobre el mostrador absorto en un pequeño monitor. El lugar parecía el perfecto entorno para una película de asesinos sicópatas.

—Buenas noches, podría…

El hombre bajó las piernas y lo miró apreciativamente.

—¿Qué se le perdió a un inglés en California? —le espetó de mal humor y Giles apostó a que escupiría con desprecio, pero no lo hizo.

—Disculpe, no quise… molestarlo, es que… la bomba tiene candado y entonces…

—Sí, sí, ya sé, no se explique…

El hombre salió, llave en mano, desatascó el candado y se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Va a quedarse ahí toda la noche o va a cargar el tanque?

Buffy bajó del auto a rescatarlo. —Tengo hambre. ¿Podría comprar algo si no lo molesto? —le dijo con su sonrisa más inocente.

—Por supuesto señorita, lo que desee.

Siguió al hombre mientras Giles la observaba con incredulidad. "Tengo hambre ¿dijo?... Siempre tenía hambre, era asombroso lo que podía comer y si era dulce mejor, pero…".

—¡Buffy!

Ella se dio vuelta y con un elegante movimiento atrapó la billetera.

—¡Gracias!

Rupert suspiró. La brisa templada le traía los sonidos del silencio: insectos, el aullido de un coyote, el murmullo a lo lejos de algún vehículo. Estaba cansado pero su cuerpo no dolía, una sensación que no saboreaba hacía mucho. El roce rápido de las manos de Buffy en su cintura lo hicieron volverse.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Pensaba —le contestó simplemente—. ¿Conseguiste algo comestible? —colgó la manguera—. ¿Le pagaste a tu nuevo amigo?

—Por supuesto, con propina y todo —le dijo con tono burlón—. Un sujeto encantador.

El hombre vino desde adentro, cerró la bomba y le dio una última mirada a la pareja para irse a hacer lo que hubiera estado haciendo.

Giles se apoyó en el capot sin moverse. Buffy colocó las bolsas de snacks sobre el parabrisas. Habían bajado el techo hacía unos kilómetros. Se instaló a su lado, le dio una botella de agua abierta y se sentó sobre el auto para equiparar su estatura.

—Gracias.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro y él le pasó el brazo por encima para que pudiera acomodarse.

—Estamos en problemas —le dijo ella.

Él asintió. No había ninguna duda de eso.


	4. Chapter 4

El hotel se alzaba a la vuelta de una curva. Era una bella construcción de estilo español, con paredes rosadas que imitaban el adobe, pequeñas tejas en el techo y pasillos en galería que conducían a las habitaciones y a un patio trasero donde la chica que los registró, prometió que había una pileta de natación.

Rupert la había seguido en silencio cuando los condujo al primer piso donde estaba el cuarto y no había tardado en dormirse después de bañarse. Buffy lo contemplaba con tristeza sentada en el borde de la cama. Quedaban pocas horas para el amanecer. Los ojos que se parecían a los de ella pero no lo eran, brillaban en la oscuridad. La ventana tenía las cortinas corridas y una luna creciente se colaba por un rincón. Se arrodilló junto a la cama, abrió el bolso y encontró el diario envuelto en el paño negro. Lo desató y lo liberó. Estaba encuadernado en cuero que crujía al hojearlo. Olía como la oficina de Giles en la biblioteca de la escuela. Eran cientos de páginas escritas con su elegante y refinada caligrafía. ¿Qué tanto podía escribir sobre sus cacerías? Bump, bamp, un chupasangre menos, al día siguiente la misma historia; algún apocalipsis que reclamaría algunas páginas más por la emoción del momento y por la necesidad de dejarlo registrado, pero ¿qué tanto se podía decir de la vida de una asesina? Nunca había llevado un diario, no por lo menos de una manera sistemática, nunca le había importado lo suficiente la narración de nada que la involucrara. No era su responsabilidad.

Giles seguía dormido. No se había movido ni un centímetro. Se lo veía tranquilo, relajado, atravesado en la cama, una costumbre que denotaba que no la compartía con nadie. De la camisa del pijama asomaba una cruz dorada y se dio cuenta de que era la que ella había usado, la que Angel le regalara. No tenía idea de dónde la había sacado porque le había perdido el rastro hacía mucho tiempo.

Bajó la vista al diario. Algunas páginas tenían fecha pero la gran mayoría no, lo que le pareció inusual ya que había visto muchos diarios y sabía que no eran así. Debían estar fechados, porque de otro modo las notas no servirían a las futuras parejas de Cazadoras y Vigilantes. Eran la memoria y el olvido de una cadena ininterrumpida que se remontaba hasta el comienzo de la escritura.

Las primeras páginas tenían dibujos hechos a lápiz de ella. ¿Giles la había dibujado? Había mapas de Sunnydale que deberían estar en un museo y bocetos de los cementerios. Sunnydale era la ciudad con más cementerios por kilómetro cuadrado en toda California.

Resistió la tentación de leer las páginas finales para descubrir si su vida completa cabía en ellas. Toda su vida había sido una colección de sinsabores que habían tomado impulso cuando confirmó que no estaba chiflada, sino algo peor, que otros compartían esa chifladura de ver demonios y que estaba destinada a mantenerlos a raya a costa de su vida. La primera entrada estaba fechada en el otoño de 1996. Ella vivía en L.A. para esa época y no se habían conocido.

_Las noticias de Merrick sobre la Cazadora americana son desalentadoras. Hemos llegado demasiado tarde con ella. Merrick no sabe por qué el Concejo no la encontró antes, de más pequeña. Ahora ya tiene una personalidad definida, una familia, disfuncional, pero real; una vida en esta tierra que la separa de sus deberes._

Buffy recordó los ojos azules de Merrick, su tono sarcástico, su cabello rubio, su barba, sus nulas ganas de ser su amigo y mucho menos de usar sus métodos. Vestía siempre con gabardinas, aunque en su corta estadía en L.A. nunca llovió. Hubiera sido afortunado de ver ese prodigio.

"Una familia disfuncional", pensó, "y eso que Dawn no era parte real de mi vida aunque en mis recuerdos estuviera ahí".

_Siento que Merrick no se dará por vencido y espero que lo logre. No me gustaría que el Concejo tenga que enviarme a solucionar sus errores._

Pestañó sorprendida. ¿De qué errores hablaba Giles? Sabía que antes de ser su Vigilante había trabajado para el Concejo, por supuesto, y que había sido amigo de Merrick, por eso lo habían enviado en su lugar. Por lo menos era lo que le había contado cierta vez, una noche de confesiones arriesgadas, un invierno, el último en que se habían visto, cuando Dawn se había mudado a Inglaterra para estudiar y estar con él porque lo extrañaba. Dawn siempre lo había entendido, afectivamente, y era gracioso porque era ella misma en un envase diferente. Quizá por eso se sentían tan bien juntos. Quizá por eso Giles la cuidaba y la malcriaba.

Por un segundo pensó que tenía que reprocharle que no le hubiera contado que Giles estaba enfermo… Vivía en su jardín y no lo había notado. Vaya Cazadora que era. Avanzó muchas páginas. Ya no había fechas, pero se habían conocido y estaban trabajando juntos.

Buffy apareció esa tarde en la biblioteca. Ya conocía todos los hechos. Se los había explicado tratando de mantener la calma, pero era obvio que no había servido de nada, ¿cómo podría? ¿cómo se puede? ¿cómo se lee por centésima vez el Códex y en todos los idiomas se encuentra lo mismo?

_Sentí, supongo lo que sintió Merrick en el último instante: que tenía que seguir viva, que tenía que protegerla, que no había ninguna salida. El Concejo sabe de nuestros lazos. No habla de ellos, no nos previene sobre ellos, pero son reales. No es una mera simpatía por la Cazadora que nos es encargada. Lo sé porque lo leí en los diarios de los otros Vigilantes y lo sé porque lo siento cada vez que estoy con ella, lo siento con la fuerza de todos los demonios rugiendo dentro de mí. ES ATERRADOR. Estoy la mayor parte del tiempo aterrorizado._

_Si no hacía algo, esta vez no sería encargarme del cuerpo de la Cazadora, como había sido hasta ese momento. Esta vez sería encargarme del cuerpo de MÍ Cazadora y no podía tolerarlo. Llamé a Travers y me aconsejó que me centrara y que me mantuviera en mi puesto. También me recordó que había sido mi decisión llegar a ese punto._

"¿Encargarse de mi cuerpo?", pensó Buffy. "¿Ese era el trabajo de Giles antes de ser Vigilante? ¿Limpiar lo que dejaban los demonios? Quizá tener que darle caza a alguna desdichada… ¿Cuántas habían muerto antes de ella, a cuántas había 'ido a buscar'?". Cerró los ojos y sintió cómo la energía que los unía se removía en ondas. Giles se dio vuelta en sueños.

No tuvo que leer lo que seguía. Lo había golpeado, con furia, con frustración, pero con cuidado, no intentaba dejarlo inválido. No se convertiría en otro Merrick. En ese momento era el pensamiento que todo lo superaba. Ella iba a morir a manos del Maestro, eso decía la profecía, pero no se lo iba a llevar a él también. Y ahora entendía que ese impulso había sido su lazo contrarrestando los deseos suicidas de su Vigilante.

Luego hablaba, hasta el más oscuro detalle, de la transformación de Angel, de cómo lo había matado y de cómo había huido. No quiso saber más, no quiso seguir viendo todo el dolor que le había causado. Al fin de cuentas ese diario no se trataba de ella, sino de la miseria que había dejado en su camino como salvadora del mundo. Y se había preguntado cuánto se podía decir de la vida de una asesina. Cerró el diario con cuidado, lo envolvió y lo colocó en su lugar. Se quedó sentada en el suelo viéndolo dormir bañado por la luz de la luna. Le vino el recuerdo de Oz, ¿qué habría sido de él?

¿Habría alguna entrada en que algo de felicidad hubiera valido la pena de ser consignada? Porque estaba claro que ese no era un diario de Vigilante, era el diario personal de Su Vigilante. Habían sido todos tiempos duros, algunos más que otros, pero creía que había habido ciertos momentos de… amistad, de compañerismo, de estar en familia, en esa familia que formaba la Banda de Scoobie. Tenía que haber, por fuerza… Luego de su segunda resurrección seguro que no… Apartó esa idea de inmediato, pero antes… Había habido cumpleaños… tampoco… los de ella siempre traían desgracias… salidas todos juntos antes de que comenzaran la universidad; la primera obra grande que le encargaran a Xander… Sí, recordaba un día perfecto antes de Navidad en la playa, con Dawn y con él… No podía haber habido tanto dolor ¿cómo era posible que lo hubiera soportado? Se había refugiado en Inglaterra y Willow se había ido con él, necesitaba manejar su magia le había dicho… y ella se había mudado a San Francisco. Oficialmente la Banda de Scoobie se había disuelto.

Y ahora ella había aparecido, sin que la invocaran. Sentía la necesidad de llorar, pues esta vez no deseaba volver al lugar confortable en el que había estado todo ese tiempo. Quería quedarse con él, para que no estuviera solo. Abrió la ventana y se sentó en el quicio, sosteniendo sus rodillas flexionadas contra el pecho. Abajo había gente en la piscina, un camino de velas marcaba el contorno. Alguien al verla alzó un vaso en gesto de brindis. Un escalofrío atravesó su espalda sin saber por qué.

Giles se sentó en la cama y la contempló en silencio. La luz de la luna parecía atravesarla y no proyectaba sombra. Se levantó y se acercó despacio. El viento se había enfriado y el vello de sus brazos se erizó debajo de las mangas de su pijama. Se paró junto a ella mirando hacia abajo por sobre su hombro.

—¿También lo sentiste? No es frío, ¿o sí? —le dijo ella sin dejar de vigilar a los que estaban en la pileta.

Giles le puso una mano en el hombro y ella se recostó en él.

—Es mi sentido arácnido, Giles.

Él sonrió. Quizá. Y si así era ya verían por qué se había activado. —¿Por qué estás acá, Buffy? —su voz era suave, pero no parecía el mismo que horas atrás había aceptado sin chistar su presencia.

—Al parecer dormir no es lo mío — le contestó dándose vuelta y dejando colgar los pies mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

—Me imaginé, pero no me refiero a eso, sino a por qué estás acá, en este mundo, de nuevo conmigo.

Él le había devuelto el abrazo y le acariciaba el cabello sintiendo su respiración sobe el pecho. Aunque no proyectaba sombra de todos modos respiraba.

—Porque te extraño. Porque me necesitabas.

—Los muertos no extrañan a los vivos, Buffy… —razonó él con el tono calmado que había usado con ella siempre que llegaban a un punto de no retorno en una conversación.

—Yo sí, ¿y cómo sabés, estuviste muerto antes?

Dejó de acariciarla y la miró. —De acuerdo, me extrañabas y te necesitaba. Lo he hecho por los últimos doce años, incluso antes, cuando una llamada de larga distancia o quince horas de vuelo eran más sencillas que invocar a seres sobrenaturales para verte aparecer en mi puerta. ¿Qué cambió ahora?

Ella lo soltó y se fue a sentar en el rincón opuesto donde la luz de la luna no llegaba. En esa penumbra Giles pudo ver cómo fulguraban sus ojos. Tragó en seco y buscó apoyo en el marco de la ventana lo que le devolvió la certeza de que el círculo de exclusión estaba roto.

Por una fracción de tiempo que pareció eterna se contemplaron en silencio, y cuando Buffy se abalanzó sobre él sus ojos ya no fulguraban. Esperó hasta el último instante y con una verónica se inclinó lo suficiente para dejarla pasar. Buffy captó el entendimiento en su mirada y no dudó. Estaba desarmada pero se sentía como la Cazadora, capaz de todo. Sin cambiar de dirección en la carrera apoyó limpiamente la espalda en la de él y utilizó el impulso para planear a media altura mientras atravesaba la ventana. Giles recibió el impacto y rodó alejándose, mientras conjuraba un hechizo de protección sobre su Cazadora.

No había pensado, solo actuado, pura energía en movimiento, y ahora, aferrada a la bestia que caía de espaldas se preparaba para el golpe. Iba a doler, no demasiado, no eran más que unos seis metros, pero iba a doler. De pronto, al tiempo que la bestia gruñía y trataba de estabilizarse los atravesó una descarga que la hizo pedazos y la depositó a ella en cuclillas, con la gracia de un felino. Se sacudió la rubia melena de los ojos y aún agazapada descubrió que el patio estaba poblado de pequeños demonios que rodeaban a la figura que seguía flotando en la pileta. La que había brindado por ella un rato antes.

—¡Desde 1969 que no tenemos un espíritu como el tuyo, chiquilla! —dijo con una carcajada.

Buffy se incorporó. Había caído a un par de metros de la pared; a su espalda corría un seto que separaba la galería del patio. Solo podía retroceder.

"No te pueden lastimar", le oyó decir a Giles en su cabeza. Levantó los puños y se puso en guardia. Su cuerpo crepitaba, pero no con su energía, sino con la magia de Giles que la rodeaba como un escudo. "No le prestes atención, es magia. No interfiere en tus movimientos. Te protege. Son demonios de la Estigia. No los toques, no te acerques". La voz de Giles era telegráfica como si le costara hablar. Tuvo que admitir que le hubiera venido muy bien ese blindaje extra en sus primeras patrullas, para ganar confianza y perder temor. Repasó la situación. Los demonios bloqueaban el acceso a la piscina, pero por lo demás no parecían interesados en ella.

Vio los rostros asomados a las ventanas del otro lado del patio. No eran ni por cerca humanos. Por lo menos, la última vez que había estado viva la gente no brillaba. Y al contrario, el de la pileta parecía un humano muy humano, que la seguía mirando curioso mientras bebía de una copa de vidrio, un líquido iridiscente. —Los chicos hace mucho que no ven a una de tu tipo, solía haber más en los viejos tiempos, incluso no hace tanto… —salió del agua, despacio, y pudo apreciarlo. Mediría unos dos metros, quizá un poco más, pero salvo eso no tenía ninguna seña particular. Sus rasgos proporcionados le daban un aspecto agradable. Sus custodios se apartaron de su camino mientras rodeaba uno de los lados de la piscina y se le acercaba.

—Cuando el Barquero le dijo a mi hermano que un alma había bebido del río del Olvido y no había habido consecuencias tuve que imaginarme que se trataría de nuestra Heroína. Los de tu especie no deberían tener permitido volver, si la muerte es tu don ese debería ser tu final. Pero yo no hice las reglas, aunque estoy para enmendar eso.

Estiró la mano sin temor y ella empezó a hacer lo mismo cuando la voz de Giles resonó en su cabeza. Como si despertara de un trance rompió el contacto visual y salió disparada a través del seto. No sabía a dónde iba. Corrió por la galería en sombras hacia su izquierda. El hotel no era muy grande, tenía una planta rectangular con el patio en el centro. Por fuerza debía encontrar las escaleras en los extremos de los pasillos, o alguna habitación donde esconderse. Sentía que la magia se iba desvaneciendo a medida que se movía en tinieblas. "Giles…", pensó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Llegó al final del corredor y arremetió contra una puerta sin pararse a pensar. En su retaguardia escuchaba el furioso batir de unas alas y el traqueteo de pezuñas derrapando en las baldosas enceradas. Conocía al tipo de la pileta y sabía que eran sus alas las que oía, pero no sabía quién era. Detrás de la puerta estaba la escalera que conducía hacia el primer piso. Sin dejar de correr se asomó mirando hacia arriba, por el hueco. No había nadie. Se aferró a la baranda y salteando los escalones trepó los dos tramos en un instante. La galería estaba completamente a oscuras, ni siquiera las luces de emergencia se habían encendido, y en esa oscuridad total parecía mucho más larga de lo que debía. Los pasos de los demonios habían cesado y cuando se dio vuelta descubrió que su nariz estaba a unos centímetros de una rosada pared muy sólida. "¿Qué mier…?", maldijo entre dientes. Apoyó con cuidado las manos, pero le confirmaron lo que estaba viendo. Era una pared. No había ni escalera ni pasillo. Volvió la vista al frente: ahora la única luz que distinguía era la de la Luna enmarcada por la puerta abierta de la habitación de Giles. No se apresuró en alcanzarla. Despacio fue acortando la distancia, quería llamarlo, necesitaba hacerlo, pero no estaba segura de lo que podría atraer sobre ellos. Con la punta de los dedos rozando la pared a su derecha pisó el charco de luna y este se quebró como hielo fino bajo su peso. Sintió el chasquido y de pronto su cuerpo se hundió en una claridad espesa y borrosa. Intentó nadar, subir, pero ahí dentro no había ni arriba ni abajo. Una mano tiró del cuello de su ropa y entonces emergió dentro de la habitación. Se aferró al borde de luz mientras Giles la ayudaba a salir. Jadeando y asustada se dejó llevar hasta un rincón en penumbras.

—Dios, Giles ¿qué fue eso? —le preguntó mientras lo miraba sorprendida. El hombre al que estaba viendo no era al que había dejado en la habitación unos momentos antes. Estaba vestido con una gabardina oscura, no usaba anteojos y era mucho más joven. Ripper. Sin embargo, cuando le sonrió el efecto se rompió, era Giles.

—Un charco de luna. En una dimensión como esta son peligrosos, como todo lo que procede de Ella, incluido los hombres lobo. —Sin mediar motivo la abrazó—. Me asustaste cuando sentí que no estabas bajo mi protección —le acarició la mejilla estudiándola, como si la viera por primera vez.

—¿Te asustaste? ¿Te asustaste, y yo qué? ¿Desde cuándo podés hacer esas cosas, desde cuando le hablás a la gente en su cabeza? —su voz era una octava más aguda de lo que hubiese deseado.

—Desde hace tiempo, Buffy. Te dije que con Willow estamos en eso. Bueno, eso es esto. ¿Qué te pareció? Impresionante ¿no?

—¿Impresionante? Es espectacular, Giles… Pero… ¿dijiste en esta dimensión? ¿qué dimensión? Esto es un hotel en el medio del desierto.

—Eso es lo que parece, pero no lo es. Creo que es como la antesala de la Boca del Infierno.

—Como en _Beatleejuice_ —Giles frunció el ceño, Buffy seguía sin acostumbrarse a verlo directo a los ojos—. ¿La película? —Giles sacudió la cabeza. Buffy desistió.

—En fin —dijo él paseándose por el sector sombreado de la habitación—. Parece que estamos casi donde queríamos estar. Tenemos Boca del Infierno…

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Buffy, apoyando la espalda en la pared y estirándose. Su pequeña estatura la mantenía lejos de la luz y sus sentidos estaban calmados. La adrenalina del escape había desaparecido y el frío que había sentido también, lo que no estaba segura era si eso era bueno o malo. Ese lugar se parecía demasiado a alguno de sus sueños recurrentes. Sitios inofensivos y mundanos que de pronto mostraban los dientes, literalmente.

—Tenemos que saber por qué Hipnos está sobre tu hombro. —le dijo Giles, también recostado contra la pared, algo inclinado sobre ella.

Buffy se dio vuelta por instinto.

—Metafóricamente hablando.

Buffy lo empujó. —Giles, no es momento de hacer bromas. Pensé que ese tipo estaba acá y mi sentido arácnido no me había avisado.

—¿De dónde se conocen ustedes dos? —los ojos de Giles no tenían rastros de diversión, pero tampoco estaba del todo preocupado, como si... Buffy no tenía idea de ese "como sí" que había cruzado su mente, no sabía de lo que era capaz ahora su Vigilante. No tenía idea de cuál era su poder ni su alcance…

Por otro lado, consideró sus palabras y su tono se volvió grave. —No lo sé. Tengo la certeza de que nos hemos visto antes, que incluso somos cercanos, pero no puedo unir las piezas. Ni siquiera el nombre me suena, ¿Hipnos?

—Hipnos es una divinidad antigua, es el guardián de los sueños junto con su hijo Morfeo. Es el custodio de las aguas del olvido que deben beber las almas que vuelven. Los hechiceros suelen apelar…

—¿Morfeo el de _Matrix_? —preguntó Buffy desviando de nuevo la conversación—. No me digas que no la viste después de que te regalé el DVD de coleccionista.

—Sí, sí, de hecho muchas veces. Notable saga, vistosas peleas y sin excepción, excelente vestuario, pero nos estamos desviando aquí, Buffy… Deberíamos… —Giles intentaba retomar la conversación que había interrumpido el ingreso del demonio.

—¿Desviándonos? ¿Tenemos a dónde ir? Me siento muy cómoda donde estoy, es más, me quedaría toda la noche esperando a que me vengan a buscar y entonces decidamos. ¿Decías de Matrix y Morfeo? —se revolvió en el suelo y se dio cuenta de que la luz de la luna casi le tocaba los pies. El rastro partía en dos la habitación y al pasar sobre la cama los dibujos de la colcha parecían moverse. Ahora la luz abarcaba más espacio.

—No, no tenemos a dónde ir con certeza —replicó Giles—, pero tenemos ciertamente que movernos. La habitación terminará por inundarse.

—¿Inundarse? —se incorporó.

Giles hizo un gesto con la mano señalando lo que ella había visto unos segundos antes. La luz se desparramaba hacia la puerta, pero en vez de mantener los márgenes establecidos por los objetos sólidos iba ganando terreno hacia los rincones.

—Primero lo primero —sentenció Giles. Midió la distancia y con sumo cuidado se estiró cuanto pudo para alcanzar la hoja de la puerta que se abría del otro lado de la corriente de luna—. Voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda. —Buffy se afirmó en el suelo y lo aferró por la cintura. Él era un hechicero, pero ella seguía teniendo la fortaleza de la Cazadora. Con un leve vaivén consiguió cerrar la puerta.

—Excelente Giles, estamos encerrados.

—Si vamos a salir por el pasillo no quiero que se inunde también.

—Ah, claro —se rascó la frente—. Tal vez no fue una buena idea subir a buscarte.

—No tenías modo de saber. Tampoco sabía… —hizo silencio y se asomó a la ventana—. Creo que lo único que queda del hotel es esta habitación…

Buffy se levantó. —Ey, ¿dónde estamos? ¿Vamos a tener que lidiar con Harry Potter también?

Giles sonrió. —No me parece. Aunque es un colegio, es el internado donde pase casi toda mi primera juventud.

—O sea que ya estamos en la Boca del Infierno… —arriesgó ella.

—¿Hmmm?

—Fuiste a un internado. Es tu infierno personal.

—Bueno, sí… y no. No hice muchos amigos duraderos, pero me mantuvo lejos de mi padre y de su decepción por mí… por mis deseos de no seguir con la tradición familiar.

Buffy lo observó. No iba a presionar, sabía que no le sacaría más que eso. Giles se dio vuelta y había tristeza en sus ojos.

—¡Ey! Vamos a salir de esta.

Giles asintió, ausente, rumiando. Pensaba, mientras sacaba de su mente, como si desbrozara el camino a machetazos, los recuerdos de esa juventud gris y repetitiva. Algo se iluminó de pronto que lo hizo acercarse con decisión a la orilla de luz y cambiar de idea.

—Nos vamos de acá ya —y se arrojó aferrando el bolso con ella detrás.


	5. Chapter 5

Rupert caminaba con su Cazadora a la par sosteniendo el bolso sobre el hombro. Seguía siendo de noche, pero ahora estaba oscuro, húmedo y brumoso. Una típica noche inglesa.

—¿Cómo vamos a encontrar la Boca del Infierno si ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos? —preguntó Buffy dándose vuelta sin dejar de caminar. Al igual que con la luz de la luna, la humedad no parecía rozarla.

—Oh, sí, sí sabemos dónde estamos. El problemas no ese ese, mi querida. El problema no es ese… —repitió negando con la cabeza.

Rupert dejó caer el bolso y se detuvo. Buffy lo emuló.

—Necesito que me digas por qué estás conmigo… Necesito que me digas quién te permitió volver… por favor, Buffy —su voz era suave y aunque sus palabras eran amables había un tinte ominoso que no reconocía y no le gustaba—. Las divinidades infernales no aparecen entre los mortales porque el Inframundo se está quedando sin emociones fuertes. ¿Quién te envió?

Buffy entrecerró los ojos e hizo silencio por un largo rato.

—Vine a buscarte, por eso estoy acá, coincidió con que ibas a convocarme.

—O tal vez no —corrigió él.

—O tal vez no —concedió ella.

—¿Quién te envió? No quiero usar magia contra un emisario, no quiero usar magia en tu contra… —sus ojos decían que no era una amenaza vacía, que Ripper de un momento a otro se podría hacer cargo de la situación—. Por favor… —empezó a acercársele y Buffy vio que sus dedos chisporroteaban, ansiosos.

Se sentó en el suelo, escarbó en el campo de juego embarrado de la cancha de rugby del internado y se preguntó si Ripper sería rival para ella. De repente, estaba molesta y volvían a estar estancados en las mentiras y en las traiciones, en las palabras no dichas, otra vez en la sala de entrenamiento y él la iba a abandonar por su bien. Estaba furiosa.

—¿Serías capaz? —su voz era fría y cortante y sus ojos fulguraban con un fuego intenso—¿Serías capaz de hacer eso? ¿De volver a cometer los mismos errores otra vez?

Ripper pestañeó y desapareció detrás de los ojos verdes. Giles bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—No. En realidad no podría… —empezó a acercarse—. Pero debemos tener esta conversación. Necesito saber quién te envió y para qué, de otro modo este lugar podría convertirse en permanente para mí.

Lo miró, todavía sentada, y no se movió. Giles, aunque sabía que no era Su Cazadora por mucho que se viera como ella, no podría hacerle daño a propósito, era su punto ciego y su corazón guiaba a la razón, no discutiría con eso. Mientras caminaba hacia ella pudo sentir una oleada de ira golpeándole el pecho y tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras sus pies perdían balance.

—Giles, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó preocupada y sorprendida por su tono. Hacía un instante había tenido el impulso de machacarlo. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

—A decir verdad, no mucho… —balbuceó mientras se dejaba caer sobre las rodillas. Su aspecto cambió y volvió a ser el Giles pálido y envejecido de la habitación del hotel—. La magia se está consumiendo demasiado rápido… no lo entiendo…

Buffy se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro intentando hacer que se incorporara pero al instante la retiró, horrorizada. —Soy yo Giles… estoy drenando tu magia. No sé cómo detenerlo —le dijo atropelladamente mientras se alejaba—. No quiero hacerlo… hay que pararlo…

Giles apoyó las manos en la tierra, sentía que iba a vomitar. No era solo su magia lo que estaba dejando escapar, sino su vida. Escuchó el retumbar de un trueno a lo lejos y el sonido de las gotas de lluvia que se abrían camino, las escuchaba con claridad, de fondo, donde fuera que estuviera, llovía.

Exhaló por la boca mientras su corazón se aceleraba enloquecido, se recostó en el suelo, sabía muy bien dónde estaría cuando eso por fin se aquietara. Esa lluvia lo perseguía en sueños, lo asechaba. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y apretó el receptor del teléfono mientras detrás de sus pestañas entornadas se filtraba el tono verdoso de las lámparas encendidas en su viejo departamento.

—Buffy, sé que estás ahí, tenemos que hablar —sabía que ella no lo haría, que no diría nada, que sería un largo silencio con lluvia de fondo, pero él insistiría—. Te estoy esperando, te estoy buscando, te estamos buscando… Joyce… tu madre está… va a matarme de un día a otro… Necesito que vuelvas…

Escuchó un murmullo del otro lado de la línea, como siempre, pero ella colgaría y aparecería un día resignada, con todo el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, al final del verano.

—Funcionó Giles… —dijo la voz de Buffy sin ningún matiz—. Will le devolvió el alma justo a tiempo y yo lo mandé al Infierno de todos modos…

Giles abrió los ojos sorprendido, reteniendo el aliento. Él sabía lo que había pasado, ella se lo había confesado cuando Angel había vuelto, dañado, perdido, arrepentido y martirizado. No era que a él le hubiese importado algo, pero ella seguía amándolo y eso lo lastimaba.

—Buf… Buffy, ¿dónde estás?

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Funcionó —repitió ahora con más de énfasis—. A partir de ahora las cosas saldrán mal. El balance tendrá que ser restablecido o el linaje de las Cazadoras desaparecerá. Por eso me tendrán que enviar.

—¿Qué balance Buffy, dónde estás? —Giles se levantó impaciente y se acercó a la ventana. Afuera era de noche y no llovía, se veían las hojas oscuras de los árboles en Sunnydale. Quizá por eso estaba perdiendo demasiadas Cazadoras desde que ella había muerto.

—La magia tendrá que ser restablecida, por eso me enviarán a negociar.

—¿A negociar qué? —sabía que de un momento a otro la conexión se rompería.

—Lo que deba ser negociado.

Volvió a sentarse, se sentía mareado, pero esa noche era a causa de la borrachera. —¿Con quién?

—Desde que todas las potenciales se convirtieron en Cazadoras activas el balance se rompió y no las estamos recuperando… B fue la última…

—¿B? ¿Quién… Faith? —aventuró.

—¡Ey, qué bueno que alguien se acuerda de mí! Pero no te distraigas. Hay que arreglar esto. Hay que volver, hay que evitar que atrapen a B… y que B te engañe…

—Pero… y la Boca del Infierno —Giles vacilaba—. Tenemos que…

—Respuesta equivocada… hay que salvar a B.

—Sí, por supuesto, pero…

—Si cierran la Boca del Infierno no habrá negociación.

—¿Faith, dónde está Buffy? —del otro lado el sonido de la lluvia arreciaba y era lo único que se oía—. ¿Faith?

La comunicación se había cortado.

"Salvar a Buffy de Hipnos y a él de ella. No cerrar la Boca del infierno", pensó Giles y una mueca le cruzó los rasgos. Lo bien que lo había hecho con la última deidad a la que se habían enfrentado. Se paseó un instante por su viejo hogar y chequeó el teléfono. Tenía tono. Marcó el número que sabía de memoria y que sus dedos repetían incluso antes que el de las llamadas de emergencia; del otro lado el aparato sonó y sonó pero nadie acudió a responder. Intentó otro número y esta vez la operadora le informó que no era un usuario en servicio. "Claro que no, todavía no sabe que estaremos en esto juntos". Colgó y pensó. Si eso era Sunnydale era mejor que estar en el hotel, que estar en el internado. Tenía el arsenal arriba, otro en la biblioteca y las armas que Buffy pudiera guardar en casa. Se dio cuenta, entonces, de que no tenía su equipaje y por lo tanto tampoco el diario, no, por lo menos el diario completo. Había que moverse rápido; entre más se quedara en el reino de Hipnos más reales serían las cosas y terminaría por olvidar que no pertenecía allí. Ya lo estaba haciendo en el momento en que había tenido que recordárselo.

Subió al entrepiso y recorrió con nostalgia el lugar. Los cajones estaban vacíos, no había ropa en su armario ni nada útil en el baúl de las armas que habían sido reemplazadas por fotos, cientos de instantáneas que no eran suyas… rebuscó entre ellas hasta que una le llamó la atención: Dawn. Atada y llorando en lo alto de la torre de Glory y Spike a su lado a punto de ser arrojado también. Revolvió frenético, imágenes fuera de foco de rodillas raspadas, de filos de patines, muchos primeros planos de él sonriendo, leyendo, durmiendo sobre los libros en la biblioteca, muchísimas fotos de él… Esos eran los recuerdos de Buffy y ese Sunydale era el de Buffy, por eso no había nada en su casa, cómo podría saber ella dónde guardaba sus medias.

Bajó y salió. Estaba amaneciendo y todo era silencio, como si los Caballeros hubieran vuelto al pueblo. Su viejo auto estaba ahí, pero al igual que todo lo demás era una fachada. Empezó a caminar hacia la casa de Buffy. Iba a necesitar ayuda con la magia. Descartó a Anya … Jenny había muerto hacía unos meses y Willow apenas sabía hacer flotar lápices... Aunque eso no era del todo cierto, había restaurado el alma de Angel, eso había comenzado a desarticular el balance junto con el regreso del vampiro.

Murmuró entre dientes y cerró los ojos. Ahora se entendían, para qué caminar en un mundo que funcionaba del mismo modo que cualquier sueño. Estaba en la habitación de Buffy que su madre la había ordenado luego de su última requisa. Los muñecos de felpa sobre la cama lo observaban mientras se arrodillaba para abrir el arcón de chucherías y descubrir el doble fondo: estacas, agua bendita, una ballesta, algunos cuchillos. Eso no iba a servir. ¿Dónde estaba la espada que le había regalado…? Eligió una mochila, metió la ballesta, la mayor cantidad de dardos que pudo cargar y algunas estacas, no iba a matar a una divinidad con palos… aunque no estaba seguro de que hiciera falta. Si el balance se había roto no parecía lógico que matando a Hipnos se restableciera para nada, por lo que desistió del asunto.

Cuando pasó junto a la puerta vio una cruz que centelleaba con los primeros rayos de la mañana que se colaba por las persianas bajas. La descolgó y se la metió en el bolsillo sin pensarlo. El pasillo, la casa, todo estaba quieto. No había pájaros, no había tránsito, solo un ruido blanco, profundo, perturbador, eso era una instantánea más, fija en algún rincón de la memoria de Buffy. Volvió a murmurar el hechizo. Su magia era estable, fuerte y segura.

Empujó las puertas dobles de la biblioteca casi con reverencia y las emociones lo invadieron.

—¿Buffy, estás acá? —preguntó al lugar vació que olía a encierro—. Soy Giles… —quién más podría ser a esa hora. Era una rutina que había adoptado cuando por algún motivo, en esos meses de angustia, se retrasaba y no regresaba a tiempo luego de sus patrullas. Lo aterrorizaba la idea de que ella pudiera retornar de madrugada y él no estuviera allí, pero ella había vuelto un día cualquiera a una hora cualquiera.

Entró en la jaula, que estaba abierta, siempre estaba abierta para ella en sueños. Olía a la grasa con la cual Giles limpiaba las armas, a cuero y a té, a hebras de té. Olía a Giles. Pasó la punta de los dedos por los gabinetes de las hachas y siguió buscando. Necesitaba su espada, la que él le había regalado con la protección mágica en la hoja. Ahora sabía que todo ese tiempo en el que no habían estado juntos él la había estado cuidando de todos modos, era su magia la que guardaba sus mejores y más precisas estocadas. Se detuvo ante la última puerta; ahí estaba, llamándola, refulgiendo suavemente bajo los primeros rayos del amanecer. Deslizó el vidrio y se colocó la vaina en la cadera izquierda. Acarició con cuidado el filo y la blandió, dibujando figuras, recordando su peso, oyéndola susurrar mientras hendía el aire y viendo cómo con ese simple movimiento la magia se activaba. La enfundó, salió de la jaula y empezó a subir los peldaños del balcón que llevaba a la galería circular y a la biblioteca en sí.

—¿Giles, estás adentro? —preguntó con un cuchicheo. Cuando había huido, muchas noches había imaginado que entraba y él estaba esperándola y ella podía contarle sobre el dolor que la corroía y no la dejaba pensar, ni respirar, ni vivir; sobre la certeza de haberlo traicionado y defraudado y de que volvería a hacerlo sin importar lo mucho que se empeñara en evitarlo. Incluso el día en que había vuelto se había escabullido y lo había visto dormir en la gran mesa de estudio, con una taza de té frío a su lado, pero se había acobardado y no se había acercado. Lo había visto tan… frágil. Tan frágil como una Cazadora sin su Vigilante.

Siempre se recordaba a sí mismo que ella era solo una niña cuando se habían conocido, pero por algún motivo oculto en su mirada lo olvidaba con la misma rapidez con que se lo repetía a diario. Cuando la escuchaba bromear con Xander, sin embargo…

Entró a su oficina y sonrió por la excelente memoria de Buffy en esa sección. Le había dejado a la vista el Diario. Lo recogió y lo hojeó, por supuesto faltaban cosas y muchas otras que nunca estarían ahí, salvo en su recuerdo. Lo guardó en su camisa, junto a su corazón, por lo que pudiera servir, pero del mismo modo que con sus armas, no había allí ingredientes mágicos. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido mientras caminaba bañado por la luz ascendente que delineaba un sendero de polvo. Subió de a uno los escalones con gesto repetido y se internó en sus dominios entre los estantes de libros.

Sentía el eco apagado de sus pasos en los corredores estrechos y en penumbras. Flexionó los dedos de sus manos esperando liberar algo de tensión. ¿Cómo conseguiría eludir a Hipnos y cerrar la Boca del Infierno sin perder a Buffy en el proceso? A Buffy… a quien había perdido hacía años, motivo por el cual no había sepultura; a Buffy que no era esa chica que lo estudiaba con unos ojos antiguos que no reconocía, que había venido a negociar y que quizá fuera peligrosamente mortal.

Llegó a los límites físicos de la biblioteca y esta volvió a extenderse. Fastidiado se detuvo a revisar los lomos de los libros: eran una réplica de los más visibles desde la mesa de trabajo. Después de todo, ese mundo estaba armado con los recuerdos de Buffy y no con los suyos.

Podía advertir que estaba allí, en alguna parte de ese laberinto. La espada funcionaba como una brújula y se dirigía a la fuente de su energía. Dio vuelta en una esquina y finalmente llegó a una pared y a una puerta que se parecía a todas las puertas, salvo por las inscripciones en el dintel y en los zócalos que por supuesto no pudo leer. Pensó que debería haber un cartel de neón que dijera: "Bienvenidos a la Boca del Infierno".

El lugar era mucho más impresionante de lo que recordaba, tal vez porque en esa otra ocasión había estado lleno de Cazadoras armadas hasta los dientes. Ahora la gruta estaba silenciosa y en alguna parte se filtraba el agua.

Sus pasos eran livianos e inaudibles; de pronto vio aparecer, descolgándose de las grietas, a los demonios del séquito de Hipnos. "Sir Giles, tenemos trabajo después de todo", le dijo a su espada mientras la desenvainaba y trazaba un círculo a su alrededor que de inmediato hizo brotar una pared de fuego azul. Sonrió cuando los vio echarse atrás. Todos los demonios reaccionaban igual, no importaba de qué catálogo hubieran salido.

—Hola chiquitines, ¿papá está en casa? —les preguntó mientras levanta la punta de la espada y señalaba al más cercano—. Díganle que la Cazadora vino a saludar y que quiera a su Vigilante de vuelta.

Hipnos salió del fondo de la cueva.

—¿Dónde está mi Vigilante? —inquirió con ferocidad.

Hipnos avanzó y la miró a los ojos pero ella apartó la vista en seguida, había aprendido la lección. Ahora tenía las alas que ella había oído en el hotel, plegadas sobre los hombros y una armadura de un material opaco de un tono ocre, rojo apagado como de sangre seca.

—¿Tu Vigilante? —repitió.

—Sí, el tipo que parece que está aplicando para el puesto de bibliotecario de escuela. Mi Vigilante—puntualizó en esta última palabra y cambió la espada de mano, inquieta—, tiene que haber llegado antes que yo.

—No tengo idea. No lo he visto y por lo que a mí concierne no me importa. Él tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer del mismo modo que nosotros.

—No puedo permitir que cierre la Boca del Infierno —dijo Buffy con convicción—. Pero no lo voy a dejar acá tampoco.

—Pues qué desafortunada calamidad, porque es justo lo que ocurrirá —desplegó las alas que eran multicolores como las de un pavo real y finas como la tela de una araña.

Buffy empezó a moverse en círculos sin dar un paso fuera de su protección mágica. Si Giles cerraba de nuevo la Boca del Infierno las Cazadoras dejarían de manifestarse y en una generación volvería a haber solo una en todo el mundo como había sido desde el principio, pues la magia se habría agotado y la que quedara ya no serviría para mantenerlas a todas inmunes, eludiendo las aguas del Olvido. Los Grandes Poderes no podrían interceder por sus campeonas, por eso la habían convertido en una distracción.

Hipnos agitó sus alas y el círculo de fuego se apagó al primer intento.

Cerró la mano y arrojó su puño hacia arriba al tiempo que una pequeña bola de luz flotó sobre su cabeza iluminando la caverna. La luz no le reveló presencia alguna y no podía percibir ninguna magia excepto la suya, pero sabía que la puerta al otro mundo estaba abierta. Rodeó con cuidado la cueva, parecía un recinto cercano al mar por el suelo de greda rojiza con algunos promontorios de piedra dura y filosa. En un rincón encontró su bolso.

—¿Buffy? —preguntó con esperanza—. ¿Dónde estás?

Abrió el bolso y todo estaba ahí, incluido el diario envuelto en su paño negro. Cuando acercó la mano pudo detectar otra energía, la de ella. Era como una huella impregnada aunque no estaba seguro de si sería suficiente para convocarla, aunque debía intentarlo. Buscó el que traía en su bolsillo y lo reemplazó por este otro, sin desenvolverlo.

Se sentó en uno de los promontorios de piedra y observó el entorno calculando la extensión del círculo que debía trazar y más importante, la cantidad de poder y sangre que debería generar, descontando que la fortaleza de la Cazadora pudiera estar accesible, sin eso nada sería posible. Sin embargo, las palabras de Faith lo incomodaban.

Se movió alargando los pasos y despejó mentalmente el diámetro del círculo que contendría el pentagrama y mientras lo hacía empezó a concentrarse en su respiración y a sincronizar sus gestos como si se viera desde el exterior; era fundamental anticipar lo que vendría. Sacó los ingredientes y los alineó fuera del área seleccionada. Eligió el primero: un polvo blancuzco similar a la tiza. Con reverencia trazó el borde exterior; cuando terminó, tomó un segundo envoltorio de papel madera y caminado en sentido contrario perfiló el círculo oscuro que se encontraría con el que ya había dibujado. Mientras lo hacía recitaba el conjuro de protección que le permitiría entrar y salir del pentagrama.

El perímetro exterior empezó a brillar, lo que estaba bien y le facilitaba pasar a la siguiente instancia. Salió del círculo y escogió una de las dagas consagradas que había traído, desenvolvió el diario y con el paño limpió la hoja que brilló con luz propia, absorbiendo la energía de la huella. Mezcló el árnica con el resto de las hierbas en un cuenco y entró de nuevo en el círculo. Ahora sentía que la energía en el interior de la cueva había variado de frecuencia, como si zumbara un enjambre de insectos atrapado en un recipiente metálico. Hizo una larga inspiración. Esa frecuencia distinta le confirmaba que la Boca del Infierno estaba completamente abierta, aunque no pudiese ver ningún cambio en el plano físico.

Se mantuvo de pie en el centro del círculo, enrolló las mangas de su camisa y bebió del cuenco donde había mezclado las hierbas. El sabor era asqueroso pero no tenía propósito quejarse; con una mueca lo dejó en el suelo, alzó la daga y la presentó a los cuatro puntos cardinales, luego, sin vacilar la deslizó sobre la palma de su mano derecha. Siseando con los dientes apretados soltó el cuchillo y dejó gotear la sangre dentro de la vasija para luego delinear el pentagrama. Apartando el dolor obligó a su cerebro a cambiar de idioma para poder recitar el hechizo que le permitiría fusionarse con la mística de la Cazadora. Parado en el pentagrama tomó nuevamente la daga y se abrió la palma izquierda pero esta vez dejó que la sangre goteara en la tierra.

—¡Fortalézcanse! —ordenó a las sombras que empezaron a arremolinarse, sedientas, desesperadas por recoger las ofrendas que les devolverían la potestad de caminar de nuevo en la luz. Cerró ambos puños y las gotas se convirtieron en arroyuelos. Necesitaba algo más que a algunas sombras errantes.

Cuando las llamas se apagaron Buffy súbitamente se sintió débil. "Giles, no, por favor", pensó, mientras la espada temblaba en sus manos como si pesara una tonelada. Hipnos sonrió. La luz de la caverna se tornó azulada. Las sombras giraban a su alrededor como pequeños torbellinos de negrura. No tenían rostros, pero sabía que estaban sedientas y furiosas. No volverían al olvido de los días iguales en la penumbra bajo tierra. El Guardián había iniciado el ritual de cierre, podía sentirlo.

Giles las vigilaba mientras recogían su sangre impía, pero poco a poco dejó de prestarles atención, adormecido por su propia voz. Su aura se había tornado de un color morado, similar al de las sombras. Volvió a sentir la oleada de rabia que lo golpeara en el instante en que Buffy estuvo a punto de revelarse y de nuevo el suelo osciló, salvo que ahora estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, y concentrado, profundizando el conjuro.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Buffy a los pies de Hipnos y la arena a su alrededor marcada con las trazas de una feroz pelea. El dios, cuyas alas eran finas como la tela de una araña, posó su mirada en él, con intención.

Giles se levantó y colocó sus brazos a los lados. Las sombras se le pegaron zumbando enardecidas ni bien puso un pie fuera del círculo de protección.

—¡Atrás! —ordenó con un ademán y se alejaron lo suficiente pero no abandonaron a su presa. Sin dejar de sostener la mirada de Hipnos se arrodilló junto a su Cazadora, de la que ahora tenía su fortaleza, y la dio vuelta con cuidado. Buffy parecía dormida. Recogió la espada de entre sus manos y se incorporó. La hoja lo reconoció y refulgió con el mismo color de su aura. La primera parte de la premisa no podía ya cumplirse con lo que la segunda se daba por descartada. Quedaba por lo tanto, la cuestión de la Boca del Infierno.

—Nunca fue buena negociando —reconoció Giles con un encogimiento de hombros como si eso explicara todo—. Ahora, es nuestro turno. Negociemos lo que deba ser negociado.

La voz sonaba hueca, como si estuviera canalizando en una sesión de espiritismo. Hipnos cerró las alas. —Será un placer aunque nuestros intereses son los mismos. Debo decir, para beneficio de la Cazadora que dio una gran batalla y también que hacía muchísimo que un mortal no se animaba a alimentar a las sombras con su propia sangre. Un mortal que sabe a lo que se expone.

Giles aceptó el cumplido sin perder el ritmo de su respiración que a esas alturas era lo único que lo mantenía en pie. Bueno, eso y la fuerza de la Cazadora que era una corriente eléctrica que lo atravesaba de manera continua. Y mientras hablaban la magia había empezado a derramarse en el mundo, aunque Hipnos no parecía preocupado. Giles se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más ambos se atreverían a mantener la partida en suspenso.

—Necesitan a la Cazadora —dijo por fin la voz hueca de Giles y sus ojos se velaron.

—¿Quiénes? —el dios parecía sorprendido.

—Los humanos —respondió una voz distinta—. Necesitan ser preservados.

Hipnos entendió entonces con quién hablaba y dio un paso atrás, controlando la herida entre los dos mundos que rezumaba magia y oscuridad. Tenía la apariencia de la hoja curva de una cimitarra, colgando delante de él y separándolos. Podía ver a Giles de manera difusa, como en un espejo ennegrecido.

—¿Por qué los Grandes Poderes están en contra de su propia raza? Cuando decidieron que debíamos dejar de mezclarnos entre los humanos asentimos y desaparecieron los matadores de quimeras, los hijos divinos de nuestros padres celestiales. Cuando decidieron que solo las Cazadoras volverían a caminar la tierra obedecimos, y las dejamos cruzar, una y otra vez. Pero cuando las bestias de la dimensión oscura también empezaron a hacerlo…

Hipnos volvió a desplegar con furia sus alas y las sombras chillaron escapando hacia el mundo de la luz. La energía pugnaba por desbordarse. El aura de Giles se había encendido y apenas podía vérselo en su interior.

—No estamos en contra de… Los humanos siempre nos han servido bien. Su egoísmo y su maldad han mantenido el balance empatado.

—Hasta ahora. Los demonios se han empezado a mezclar con esa raza inferior y si siguen así las almas nobles serán incapaces de regresar. El balance debe volver a ser el que era: una sola en el mundo capaz de combatir a los hijos de la oscuridad.

Hipnos cerró de golpe los puños y la tierra tembló. La herida entre los mundos empezó a vibrar mientras el dios intentaba cerrarla. El cuerpo de Giles se contorsionó y sus ojos volvieron a ser los suyos, los Grandes Poderes se habían retirado por un instante. Quizá decenas de Cazadoras activas estarían a punto de morir si la Boca se cerraba… pero si no lo hacía, no podía imaginar los horrores que escaparían junto con la magia. ¿Y si ya habían escapado y no había suficientes Cazadoras para combatirlos?

Hipnos alzó una mano y una grieta atravesó el tiempo y el espacio que lo separaba de Giles, quien empezó a ahogarse sin que siquiera lo estuviese tocando. El lazo místico que unía a los Vigilantes con sus Cazadoras se tensaba y lo retenía, mientras en su mente destellaban imágenes de muertes violentas, colmillos, sangre, huesos aplastados. Todo el compendio con el que había lidiado toda su vida, como en una película a cámara rápida.

—No es importante, humano —gruñó—. La Boca del Infierno permanecerá cerrada hasta que las profecías se cumplan o su guardián vuelva a ocupar su puesto.

Giles comprendió de inmediato lo que los claros y sensitivos ojos clavados en los suyos insinuaban. Sentía el poder que emanaba de él. La acumulación de sombras era impresionante. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse alerta y en pie, por enfocar la energía en la espada que todavía aferraba en su mano que ya no sangraba. A un comando suyo salió disparada atravesando la grieta. A la distancia Hipnos la atrapó casi sin pestañar, pero eso le dio el tiempo suficiente para volver al círculo de protección. Con las sombras bramando y chillando, pero incapaces de seguirlo recuperó la daga y se abrió el antebrazo izquierdo que empezó a manar borbotones de sangre limpia, de un rojo intenso. Cual vampiros espectrales se abalanzaron sobre él mientras les ofrecía el brazo y veía cómo la forma inerte de su Cazadora se levantaba. Estaba hecho…


	6. Chapter 6

—Giles… —la voz de Buffy, pensó, retomando el hilo de sus cavilaciones interrumpidas por la súbita oscuridad—. Giles, ¿estás despierto? —aunque más bien sonaba a que quería preguntarle si estaba vivo.

—Creo que sí —respondió con vaguedad, eligiendo las palabras. El cuerpo era una masa informe que le pesada a su alrededor, le dolía la cabeza y de repente se le presentaron las sombras bebiendo su sangre—. Las dejé salir…

—Sip —dijo Buffy con asombro—. Nos dejaste salir. Las profecías suelen ser criaturas curiosas, no siempre te dicen todo ¿eh?

Giles abrió los ojos. Estaban otra vez en el hotel y era de día. Escuchaba risas que entraban por la ventana, movimientos en la habitación de arriba. Ladeó la cabeza y recibió la sonrisa agradecida de Buffy que estaba estirada a su lado en la cama. Ella delineó su rostro con sus finos dedos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él frunció el ceño y levantó con dificultad el brazo izquierdo, que estaba vendado, al igual que sus manos.

—Gracias —se aclaró la garganta—. Temo decir que no me siento como si pudiera moverme.

—Ya no hay ningún apuro. La Boca se abrió y no hay motivos para cerrarla en un futuro inmediato. No, por lo menos, desde mi punto de vista… —aunque no estaba segura de si era lo que quería decir.

Giles intentó levantarse y ella lo ayudó acomodándole las almohadas detrás de la espalda. Tanteó la mesa de luz buscando sus anteojos. Su cuerpo gritaba de dolor con cada movimiento, era como si le estuvieran enterrando espinas en cada centímetro de piel.

—No están ahí —le dijo Buffy.

—Tengo un par extra en mi equipaje, pero no tengo energía para acercarlo.

Buffy se sentó en el sillón y con un empeño que parecía desmedido para la tarea revisó cada uno de los compartimentos hasta que dio con ellos. Giles captó un cambio en el ambiente.

—Acá están —se acercó y se los colocó, con cuidado, acomodándolos en el puente de la nariz. Volvió a sonreírle—. Me intriga cómo este bolso siempre está…

Giles asintió sin aclararle el truco. Necesitaba descifrar lo que haría a continuación, lo que había hecho, lo que debería enfrentar.

—Necesito hablar con Wesley, con Willlow… necesitamos…

Buffy empezó a dar vueltas sin mirarlo, y como antes, despedía un brillo especial a su alrededor. Giles descubrió en el rincón la espada enfundada. Ella se detuvo con los labios apretados y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—¿Qué pasa? —el tono de Giles era suave. Sabía lo que pasaba, pero quería tener esa conversación antes que cualquier otra cosa.

—La negociación…

—Sí. Faith dijo que si cerraba la Boca no habría negociación posible. Al principio supuse… me di cuenta de qué era lo que habías estado haciendo, dilatando la oportunidad, haciéndome recordar nuestros mejores momentos, intentando no tener que enfrentarme. Hasta que apareció Hipnos.

—No…

Giles hizo un gesto para detenerla. —Está bien, yo también disfruté de nuestro pequeño viaje por el desierto. Cuando era tu Vigilante casi siempre me rendía ante tus caprichos, pero en la fotografía final no salimos tan mal. Sin embargo, de nuevo, como siempre, estaba todo en juego. Los Grandes Poderes sabían por qué te habían enviado, pero no contaron con que separados apenas podríamos mantener las cosas funcionando, no tuvieron en cuenta que no podrías dejarme tomar mi decisión. Te arriesgaste a enfrentar a Hipnos sabiendo que yo te quitaría tu esencia, sabiendo que tu linaje podía volver a ser lo que siempre fue: solitario y fatal. Los Grandes Poderes intervinieron entonces, porque también sabían qué piezas eran plausibles de ser sacrificadas si había que recomponer el balance, si había que volver al origen, al recitado que nos unió una vez: "solo una chica en todo el mundo". Y ahí la elección fue mía. Tenías que dejarme, por eso no pudiste, y por eso te agradezco que me hayas traído hasta aquí, y no me refiero a este hotel.

Buffy bajó la cabeza y empezó a llorar todas las lágrimas que nunca se había permitido. Giles estiró la mano izquierda reclamándola y ella se apresuró a acurrucarse en su pecho, ocultándose en él.

—Pero me quedo con la espada —le susurró.

—Por supuesto —le respondió acariciándole la espalda y sonriendo entre sus propias lágrimas—. Es tuya.


	7. Chapter 7

La luna estaba alta cuando volvió a abrir los ojos. La figura de Buffy se recortaba en la ventana, que seguía abierta y ahora filtraba el sonido de los insectos nocturnos y una brisa cálida. Rupert se desperezó y se enderezó. No le dolía nada. Flexionó los dedos a la perfección y se apoyó en el borde de la cama para ponerse de pie. Buffy se dio vuelta pero ya no lo miraba con sus extraños ojos azules.

—Ya no soy la Cazadora —le dijo con una nota de tristeza mientras lo contemplaba con curiosidad. Él asintió con un gesto.

—Vamos, no te olvides tus cosas —le pasó el bolso—. Conservará un poco de mi magia por cierto tiempo como todo lo que haya tocado —se llevó la mano al pecho y encontró el diario—. Esto también.

Buffy se quedó mirándolo. Él le tomó una mano, se la extendió con la palma vuelta hacia arriba y se lo dio. —Es tuyo. Aunque Wesley puede querer reclamarlo. Es tu decisión.

Ella asintió y lo metió junto con las armas para luego aceptar la mano que él le ofrecía. Cerraron la puerta de la habitación y bajaron en silencio eludiendo el recuadro lunar que se formaba en el vano de la escalera.

—Cuidado con la Luna —la previno—, no lo olvides nunca.

Buffy dijo que no con la cabeza, reteniendo las lágrimas. El hotel estaba tranquilo. En algunas habitaciones se oía el rumor de conversaciones y risas. Cruzaron el amplio hall y fueron al mostrador. El guarda nocturno los saludó y Rupert le entregó la llave.

—Todos pueden registrarse —le dijo mientras devolvía el llavero al casillero vació—. Aunque no todos pueden irse. —Asintió como si afirmara lo obvio.

Buffy le apretó la mano y él le devolvió el gesto sin soltarla. Los separaban unos metros de la puerta de entrada que recorrieron con una dificultad similar a la que habrían experimentado de estar andando sobre arenas movedizas. Él empujó la puerta y con un delicado roce la instó a seguir y a descender los tres peldaños hasta el estacionamiento.

—Hasta acá llego yo —le dijo él, mientras enmarcaba su cara con ambas manos y la besaba, larga y suavemente. Buffy vio cómo los ojos verdes fulguraban y el Giles envejecido desaparecía detrás de su forma juvenil—. Tengo algunas sombras que devolver al Inframundo —. Le aclaró mientras la luz de la luna lo volvía más y más tenue.

Buffy sonrió pero las lágrimas le arrasaban las mejillas.

—No llores. No tomará demasiado tiempo. Nos volveremos a ver en casa.

Se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso al hotel. Buffy se secó las lágrimas y sin mirar atrás se dejó deslizar sobre el capot del convertible hacia la puerta del conductor, recordando la recomendación "Tiene que llegar intacto al aeropuerto de L. A.". —Claro Giles, lo intentaré, y después de todo le haremos una visita a Xander.


End file.
